Doki Doki Jurassic Park! (DDLC AU Characters X Reader)
by MarioSonicGamer
Summary: Isla Nublar is filled with girls that are eager to meet you! Join the Jurassic Park team and introduce yourself! Will you unlock the way into her heart? This game is not for the faint of heart, or those with heart problems.
1. Chapter 1

_This game is not intended for children, or those with a faint heart._

 _•○Team Salvato○•_

 _•○In cooperation with Universal pictures•○_

 _"Life finds a way."_

 **DOKI DOKI JURASSIC PARK**

Load file

[New file]

Options

* * *

The boat trip was long from Costa Rica to Isla Nublar. My legs felt woozy from the constant bobbing and swaying of the waves of the ocean on the ships hull.

It was the day. The day that I begin my work at Jurassic Park.

It had been my dream to work at the fortune 500 amusement park since its opening. It was like Disney World, but with dinosaurs. Every kid wanted to go, but now I was getting the chance to work there. I guess that Veterinarian degree actually payed off.

I felt the excitement brewing when the announcer spoke over the intercom: "You have arrived at Isla Nublar." I quickly grabbed my suitcase and other random things, and shuffled off of the ship and onto the dock. The park wasnt taking visitors at the time, since it was off-season, so it seemed rather empty.

It didnt take long for a familiar voice to echo through the jungle and into my ear. It was the sound of a woman, whom I had spoke to over the phone before I departed.

"You're finally here!"

Shortly after, the girl ran up to me, with a bright smile across her face.

"So, you must be Sayori?" I say, tilting my head to the side.

"Mhm! We spoke over the phone!" The girl said proudly. "Im so happy im the first one to welcome you to Nublar!"

 _(Sayori's work attire:_

 _Sayori sports a light pinkish red and short hair, topped by a red bow._

 _She's wearing a khaki shirt and jeans, with a Jurassic Park nametag over her right pocket. The shirt is unbuttoned on the top. Her eyes are a bright blue, and her irises shine in the bright costa-rican sunlight)_

Her personality certainly shined through the phonecall. Very bright and bubbly, which she had made very noticable from the first time we talked. She patted out her shirt, and made sure her bow was straight while she talked to me...why she didnt do that before we met was beyond me, but I found it oddly adorable.

"Heheh, sorry," She said, lightly clearing her throat. "Its been a busy day for me and the crew already, but, they cant wait to meet you!"

"So why arent they here with you?" I say back.

She took an embarrased pose, putting her two index fingers together. "I kinda rushed off before they could get back to base..."

Figures.

"Its okay, you were moving fast. Its no hassle." I say back, smiling.

The girl giggled, putting her hands behind her back. "Well, [Reader name], are you ready to start your career here in Jurassic Park?"

"Of course!" I respond. "This has been my dream since I was a kid!"

She excitedly took my hand and shuffled both of us to a red and beige jeep, covered in a thick coat of brown mud.

* * *

After a short jungle drive, we arrived at a bamboo-themed lookout building atop a mountain rise. The view was great, and overlooked the entire park. Birds chirped, bugs hummed, and the occasional prehistoric sound echoed over the Jungle's canopy.

Sayori and I got out of the Jeep with a slam of the doors. I gave out a stretch, then grabbed my things from the back compartment of the vehicle, and stood next to the girl.

"Everyone should be in here waiting for us!" Sayori happily said, her smile getting wider by the minute.

Soon after the both of us paced to the building, with me politely opening up the door for Sayori to walk in first. (I was raised to always be a gentlemen)

"Guys! The new Vet is here!~" Sayori happily chirped inside of the building.

I stepped inside to view two more girls, all whom ive never seen before. The smallest girl's eyes met mine, and she instantly frowned.

"This is whos gonna be overseeing the animals? Weak."

"Relax, Natsuki!" Sayori said, still keeping her cheerful smile. "He's great, I promise!"

 _(Natsuki's work attire:_

 _A khaki shirt and jeans, like Sayori, but her nametag is different. Her shirt is more pressed and neat, but has little scratch marks in the sleeves and sides._

 _She wears black boots, oppose to Sayori's khaki boots._

 _Her hair is bright pink, with a ribbon tying together her front bang, and her eyes are pink as well.)_

"O-oh, right! I guess I should introduce all of us.." Sayori said, before clearing her throat. "Guys, this is [Reader Name]! He's gonna be our new Vet!" She gestured at me with open hands, in a "tada" motion.

"[Reader Name], this is Natsuki." Sayori pointed at the smallest girl. "She's in charge of the smaller animals, like Compsognathus and Dilophosaurus. Basically, she deals with the cute ones.~"

Natsuki's face puffed like a balloon, and turned bright red. "THEY AREN'T CUTE! They're animals that demand respect!"

Sayori playfully rolled her eyes, and continued the introduction. She moved her hand to the quiet purple haired girl that sat in a corner, reading a book to herself.

"This is Yuri, our Velociraptor Handler! She knows everything about them!"

 _(Yuri's work attire:_

 _Since Yuri worked with the more dangerous animals, her nametag was a bright red and yellow. Her uniform was similar to everyone elses, except her boots are black._

 _Yuri's hair is purple and long, with a pin in her left bang that is the "Velociraptor" symbol of the park. She also has a large hunting knife at her right side in a sheath.)_

"N-nice to meet you." She quietly spoke, looking up at me with her soft purple eyes. "I mostly feed the raptors, interact with them, and document their behaviors."

"So, theyre basically your pets?" I said in a joking manner.

Yuri blushed, and put a hand on one of her bangs. She played with it shyly, moving it between two fingers every few second. "N-not exactly. More of test subjects..."

I gave her a smile. Even though she spoke quietly, I could tell the passion that she had for those animals. After her intro passed, I saw her give me a passing glance, before continuing to read her book.

"And youve met me, already!" Sayori said, putting her hands to her side. "Im the animal behaviorist! I make sure all of the little dinos are healthy and happy!~"

Seems like the perfect job for her. Sayori suddenly snapped, looking out towards the costa rican jungle through a window.

"One last person you need to meet! And shes coming now!"

I heard another vehicle pull up outside, with one door slamming after the motor was switched off. I looked towards the entrance with slight anticipation, clasping my hands together idly.

A few minutes passed, and the door opened. Another girl stepped in, with a tranquilizer rifle slung across her back. Her eyes instantly locked with mines, and she delivered a warm smile.

"Hello! Sayori mentioned to me that you were on your way!"

"[Reader Name], this is Monika!" Sayori said proudly. "Chief Ranger of Jurassic Park!~ She's, like, the glue that holds us all together!"

 _(Monika's work attire:_

 _Monika wears khaki shorts and a khaki shirt, and brown heavy duty boots. She's mostly always seen with that rifle, considering her work duties._

 _Her hair is brunette, and long, but sometimes, she wears a Jurassic Park crew hat over it. Her eyes are green, and she has a pin over her shirt pocket that reads "CHIEF RANGER")_

"Oh please, Sayori!" Monika said with a giggle and a light blush. "I just do what I can when the time is right! Its part of my job!"

"Besides, shes always away anyways." Natsuki said, glancing around the room. "But, I guess being chief does make you important."

"Of course it does!" Sayori said, smiling. "She's super duper important!"

Monika seemed to look at me for a few minutes, before inching closer a bit. She offered me her hand for a handshake, and looked me in the eye. Well, at this point, it would be rude to deny it, so I wrapped my hand in hers, and shook it lightly.

Monika smiled brightly, and shook back, her blush lightly increasing from my touch.

 _"Welcome to Jurassic Park."_

Sayori seemed happy that I was meeting new people...evident by her watching us talk to eachother. "See? Were all friends now!" She looked over to Natsuki, and put her hands together. "Oh! Did you bring the cupcakes?"

Natsuki grinned, and crossed her arms. "Of course I did. I always try to make cupcakes for us. Especially when a new person is joining the team!"

She caught herself, and quickly turned to me, blushing bright pink. "B-but dont think that theyre for you, or anything! Im just being nice!"

Okay. Her attitude seemed familiar. I shrugged off the shout, and nodded to her statement.

She then turned away from us and walked to a closet, grabbing a tray and bringing it back to the rest of the group. Yuri smelled the sweets, and slowly put her book down, getting up and pacing towards us.

Natsuki proudly tore back the aluminum foil, and smirked. "This is my best batch yet!"

The cupcakes were absolutely adorable. They were shaped like the faces of cats, with sprinkles for the whiskers and chocolate for the ears. I couldnt resist grabbing one before the rest of the group, I was starving from the boat ride.

I could see Natsuki watch me from afar, seemingly waiting for me to take a bite. So, to entertain her, I did just that, taking a nice hunk out of the cupcake and swallowing it.

"These are the best cupcakes ive ever tasted!"

She seemed proud of that, smirking cheekily. "Of course! Its because /I/ made them!"

Yuri took a bite of hers as well, smiling lightly. "Really, Natsuki, these are great!"

"More than great!" Sayori added, "Amazing!"

Monika ate hers in silence. I didnt think too much of it, thinking maybe its the presence of a new person that made her feel kind of awkward.

The time flew by, and the sun was beginning to set. Everyone had packed their things, and had begun to get ready to leave their hide-away.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika spoke while everyone packed their jeeps. "We have a tight schedule tomorrow, so we need to meet back here at 7 AM sharp!"

7 sharp?! I couldnt remember the last time I woke up that early. But, she's the boss, so I guess I couldnt argue.

"Oh, and [Reader Name], its time for Monika's dino tip of the day!" She said, holding up her finger like a teacher. "Every day when our day is over, I'll give you a tip to make your life here on Isla Nublar a bit easier!"

 _"Triceratops are called Trikes here in Jurassic Park. Their name means three horned face! When approaching a Triceratops, make sure that you stay within its line of sight at all times. If you go out of its sight and scare it, you could start a stampede, and thats NO good! Thats my Dino tip of the day!"_

Noted. That should come in handy for me.

Sayori threw her things into the back of her Jeep and jumped in. She looked over at me with a smirk, loudly patting the seat behind her. "C'mon, I can show you where you sleep!"

I threw my things in the back of her jeep, and jumped into the vehicle with her. I waved at the other girls in their own jeeps, and yelled: "It was nice meeting you guys! Cant wait to start work!"

Natsuki just rolled her eyes.

Yuri blushed, and waved back to me.

And Monika just smiled, placing her hands on her steering wheel.

Sayori slowly pulled onto the dirt road that we took to get to the hide-away. It was almost night, so the creatures inside of the trees were singing louder than before. It was like something out of a postcard, with the orange sunset in the background.

"Beautiful, huh?" Sayori said softly. "I love it. The sunsets are beautiful this time of year.."

I nodded, my mind getting lost in the orange sun. I should have taken a picture, but, it would ruin the moment.

"I love watching the sunsets." Sayori continued. "It helps clear my mind."

And I bet it would. Monika may have a bit of a heavy work load, but Sayori's job seemed to be the second most important. I wonder how she keeps herself so up beat all the time...

Maybe its just how she copes with stress.

Sayori showed me to the Jurassic Hotel, where I would be staying at while here on Isla Nublar. The rooms were elegant, with king sized mattresses, royal bathrooms, and flat screen televisions. Clearly, Ingen had spared no expense.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay for your first night?" Sayori asked, with a teasing smirk on her face. "Most people are scared..~"

"Why would I be?" I retorted. Of course people would be on an island filled with dinosaurs, but thats beside the point. "Ill be fine, Sayori. Thanks."

"Of course!" The girl smiled. "If you're happy, im happy!" She turned away from me, and began to walk off. "Ill be here tomorrow to pick you up, so make sure you sleep!"

We said our goodnights, and I slowly closed the door. I prepped myself for bed, a million thoughts shooting and racing through my mind.

 _Tomorrow is the day I start at Jurassic Park._

I climbed into bed, and turned off the lights. I fought my excitement the best I could, and slowly drifted off to a deep slumber.

* * *

○●DAY ONE COMPLETE●○

[Save progress]

Quit


	2. Chapter 2

_This game is not intended for children, or those with a faint heart._

 _•○Team Salvato○•_

 _•○In cooperation with Universal pictures•○_

 _"Life finds a way."_

 **DOKI DOKI JURASSIC PARK**

[Load]

New file

Options

* * *

I woke up at 6, with a wide yawn. I wiped my hand across my eyes, with the constant doubt that I had _actually_ woken up this early. I rolled out of bed, and into the bathroom, where I would get ready for the day.

I did up my own uniform, buttoning the khaki shirt, fastening the belt around my jeans, and proudly hung the nametag from my pocket:

 ** _[Reader Name]_**

 ** _Field Veterinarian_**

I rushed out of the door, expecting to dash into Sayori's eager face, but, no. She wasnt there. I gave a light shrug, passing off her lateness.

A few minutes later, the girl came running down the hall, panting heavily...just like the day we met face to face.

"S-sorry im late!" Sayori said loudly, trying her best to flatten out her shirt. "Ready to go?"

"Of course I am!" I reply, flailing my badge proudly. "I have to be. Im the field vet!"

"Ooh, nice!" Sayori teased, leaning to view the badge clearly. "Well, Monika is waiting for us, so wed better hurry...she gets a bit ticked when we arent on time.."

I nodded. I really didnt want to see what Monika was like when she is upset. Before I could walk with her out to her jeep, I noticed something: Sayori's bow was crooked.

"Hold on, Sayori." I said, "Your bow. Its tilted too much."

"Wha?" The girl replied, blushing a bit out of embarassment. "O-oh, sorry..!"

"Dont worry, I got it."

I slowly reached onto the girl's head, and tilted the bow left to right, trying to find the right equilibrium for a perfect fit. She seemed to tense up, closing one of her eyes cutely from my movements.

"H-hurry up, this is embarrassing!"

Why would I be worried about a bow on a girl's head in a dinosaur theme park, I had no idea, but, the OCD side of me took over. Once I fixed it, I slowly pulled my hand back. "There."

"I-is that better?" Sayori said, a red tint across her cheeks. "I hope your happy! Now, hurryyyy! We need to go!"

She took me by the hand tightly, and pulled me with her force from the hotel to her Jeep. When she let go, she proudly hopped into the driver seat, with me climbing in the passenger.

"Ooh! Im so excited!~" She said, "Its your first day!~"

Suddenly, a beep from her walkie talkie on the dash board of the Jeep.

"Eh?" She muttered, grabbing the small black device, and pressing the talk button.

"Sayori here!~"

"Sayori." Monika's voice came from the other side of the device. "Where are you?"

"Oh, leaving the Jurassic Hotel!" She smirked at me slyly, and winked in a teasing manner. "We would have been gone sooner, if it werent for [Reader Name] fixing my bow.~"

 _Silence. Not a word out of the communicator._

Sayori tilted her head a bit in visible confusion. "Monika? Still the-"

"You two are needed in Triceratops valley." Monika said, taking back her normal tone. "Once you two are done checking up, meet up at the Hide-Away."

"Gotcha!~" Sayori replied happily, placing the walkie talkie back down on the dash. She turned back to me, and smiled brightly. "Well, thats our cue, [Reader Name]!"

Triceratops had to be one of my favorite dinosaurs. Their bulk...their size..their strength..was truly marvelous. They were always seen as protectors of the herd, and thats what made them special to me. "Alright, im ready!"

Sayori ignited the engine, and drove back onto the road, mashing down the acceleration into the jungle of Isla Nublar.

* * *

We arrived out in a massive field. Sayori followed a beaten path through the plain. I could see her eyes drift left to right, looking for any sign of life out here.

"Keep your eye out for the herd!" She said happily. "There should be five adults, and a young one!"

After a few minutes, I see them in the

distance, grazing with their heads down. I quickly point to them, and yell out: "Over there!"

To my surprise, Sayori stops the car. I tilt my head, looking over to her in confusion. "Uh...why did we stop?"

"You'll see!~" She said, happily winking at me. Oh dear...what has this girl gotten me into.

The sound of the jeep made the leader look up, her long horns pointed towards the sky. She let out a loud bellow, and turned her massive body towards us, beginning to trot quickly. When she started to run, the rest followed, a flurry of bellows and roars coming from the herd.

I could feel their footsteps as they got closer. Like a roaring earthquake roaring through the Earth's crust. The jeep lightly bounced as the herd ran closer and closer. What the heck?! Why is Sayori just sitting in one spot? And why is she smiling?!

She seemed perfectly under control. She jumped out of the car, and held her hands out wide, as if she was about to give them a hug.

"C'mere!~"

She's crazy. Obviously shes gonna die. I panic, and quickly get up, to throw her out of the way of the stampede, but, to my surprise..

They stop, surrounding the two of us. Loud pants and warm growls echoed through the valley. My heart was still racing, why did she scare me like that?!

"Dont ever do that again!" I shout to her.

"Eh? I scared you?" She smirked, and began to laugh. "These are my babies!" She rubbed the biggest Trike by her horns. The animal seemed to enjoy it, bending down to let her get closer onto her frill. "They love me!"

I was still a bit skeptical, but I bought it. I slowly walked towards the herd, making sure I stayed close to Sayori. I didnt want them to mistake me for attacking their mama. Massive air quotes there.

"These girls are so happy.~" Sayori mentioned to me, turning her head to look me in the eyes. "My job lately has been to make sure the baby got accepted into the herd! And it looks like she has!~"

The baby seemed a bit skittish, staying behind the bigger animals of the herd. Sayori noticed, slowly walking towards the baby animal and sticking her hand out lovingly.

"Its okay..."

The baby tilted its head and hooted, before getting nudged by one of the bigger Trikes in the herd. It slowly trotted up to her hand, and gave her a sniff.

"See?~" Sayori talked to the dinosaur as if it were a dog. "Im not so bad!"

It suddenly became comfortable, nuzzling up against Sayori's hand.

 _(The camera can be moved at this point with the mouse. The picture shows Sayori happily bent over with the baby Triceratops, while the older Trikes watch in the background.)_

Just look at her.

She was like a mother tending to her child. The scene was odly romantic to me...but I didnt want to ruin the moment. Sayori looked back at me, and gave a light smile.

"C'mon, [Reader Name]! Dont be shy!"

Well, I was the new field vet, so its probably for the best that they get used to me. I slowly walked towards Sayori and the baby, and got on my knees.

"Just put your hand out like this.." She took my hand, and turned it over, so my palm extended to the animal's nose. "So she can smell you. If she smells you, she'll know your scent!"

The dino sniffed me twice, and looked me in the eye. It seemed unsure at first, but after looking at Sayori, it slowly pressed against my hand. Looks like I won her trust!

"She's young. Just hatched from the lab last week." Sayori spoke. "And ive been her caregiver ever since.~"

I began to rub the creature's small nub horns. It seemed to enjoy it, giving a hoot, and a snort. "She's amazing..."

Sayori seemed to get enjoyment out of that. I noticed her slowly inch towards me within the moment. I played it off as if I didnt see, of course.

The moment was halted by Sayori's walkie talkie going off on her belt. She quickly picked it up, and pressed the talk button. "Sayori here!~"

"Its Monika again." The chief ranger spoke. "Did you see the baby?"

"Mhm!~"

"Okay, good!" Monika stated, before clearing her throat. "We need to group up back at the Hide-Away to talk. Yuri and Natsuki are on their way."

"Okie dokie!" Sayori said, nodding at the device...as if Monika could see her, anyway. "We're on our way!"

She put the device back onto her belt, and looked toward the herd and the baby. "Aww, I have to go.."

The young Trike somehow seemed to understand, slowly backing away from us, and back to the protection of the bigger dinosaurs. I stood up first, and took Sayori's hand, helping her off of the green grass.

"Guess we should go see what Monika wants, huh?" I asked.

"Mhm!" Sayori responded. "Im proud of you, though! You petted your first dinosaur!~"

"Heheh, I guess I did, huh!" I said along with her. What a great way to start a career at Jurassic Park! Not only was I able to touch a dinosaur, but I touched a dinosaur with a cute girl by my side!

We both got back in Sayori's jeep. Sayori insisted that I shut the door quietly around the animals, as loud sounds spook them easily. When they saw us pack up, the herd turned back to the grassy plains, and began to graze again, leaning their heads down towards the grass.

Even though I had fun, my mind still wondered...

 _What does Monika want?_

* * *

Me and Sayori proudly stepped into the Hide-Away, to meet Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika sitting at a table...with Natsuki's signature cupcakes in the middle.

"Were back guys!~" the girl happily shouted, putting her hands up happily. "And [Reader Name] got to pet a Trike!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Big whoop. Its like petting a cow."

"Now now, Natsuki," Yuri intervened with her quiet voice. "Its a big accomplishment for someone from the mainland. Not everyone can deal with the small lizards you deal with."

 _Natsuki scoffed. "Ex-SCUSE-me?"_

Sayori stepped back hesitantly. So did Monika. I had absolutely no idea what was going on, so I watched. Yuri and Natsuki both stood up, looking eachother in the eye.

"Like anyone would deal with those man-eaters you have!" Natsuki fired back. "My Compies and Dilophos are wonderful! And I dont have to worry about turning my back on them!"

Yuri frowned. "My Raptors are complex animals that learn by sight...which is what you'd lack if your 'Dilophos' spit in your eyes."

"Guys, please.." Sayori tried to relax the situation, standing between the two girls.

 ** _"STAY OUT OF THIS, SAYORI!"_**

Both of the girls shouted in tandem, bringing a soft squeak out of the girl.

"Besides, I wouldnt want Miss Raptor Trainer to sick her guard dogs on you!" Natsuki barked.

"They are way more complex than dogs." Yuri said back. "And I am not a trainer, I am a Handler. There is a difference. I'd expect you to know that."

"Guys, seriously." Monika stepped up, with a more serious look on her face. The girls seemed to pipe down when the boss spoke, with a light blush on both of their faces.

"Sorry, Monika.."

Monika's expression turned back to normal, and she turned to the four of us, with her hands on her hips. "Okay, so, I got an email from management. They say that the park is gonna re-open on saturday."

"Oh, is it time already?" Sayori spoke. "Hehe, I forgot.."

"Hm. Thats a small window." Yuri said softly. "We only have 4 days to make sure the park is up-to-par."

Natsuki just grumbled underneath her breath. It was evident that she was still upset about the argument beforehand.

"So, everyone has to make sure their dinosaurs and enclosures are up-to shape. And since we have a new field vet..." Monika turned to me specifically. "[Reader Name], you get to help out!"

"Ooh, he already loves the Trikes!" Sayori chirped. "He's gonna be great!"

"The Raptors do need a check-over." Yuri smiled.

Natsuki still stayed quiet, but I felt her watching me.

"Ill be happy to help anywhere I can!" I said proudly. "It /is/ my job after all!"

"Great!" Monika added. "Our duties for today are complete, so we start tomorrow!"

"Okay, Everyone!" Monika spoke to us outside of the Hide-Away. "We'll meet back up here tomorrow. We have a lot of ground to cover, so make sure you're ready!"

I nodded, ready for anything that was thrown my way. The others did the same, before throwing all of their things into their jeeps and jumping in.

"Oh, [Reader Name], its time for Monika's Dino tip of the day!" Monika put her finger up in an educator-like manner at me. "Here it goes!"

 _Velociraptors are carnivorous animals, and are very intelligent, too! You have to be careful around them, and treat them with respect, or else! And thats my Dino tip of the day!_

Once again, noted.

Like yesterday, we all got in our respective vehicles, and rode our separate ways. Sayori took me back to my room, still with that wide smile on her face.

"Today was fun!~" Sayori giggled. "You're a natural out there, [Reader Name]!"

"I had fun, too!" I added, putting my hands behind my back. "Tomorrow should be even more fun for me! I get to meet more dinosaurs!"

"Mhm!~" Sayori blushed red, and smiled. "I love working in Jurassic Park! I'm gonna work here until I die!"

I rolled my eyes. I loved it here, too! It was a dream job! Who wouldnt enjoy working with actual dinosaurs? Today was just a taste of what was to come.

Sayori turned away from me with a yawn. "Ill see you tomorrow morning!"

We both said our goodbyes, and I slowly closed my door. I prepped for bed, throwing myself ontop of the mattress lazily. It took me no time to pass out asleep.

I guess today took more out of me than I thought.

* * *

○●DAY TWO COMPLETE●○

[Save progress]

Quit


End file.
